Lucky Time/Japan/2017
During Lucky Time, specific Tsum Tsum will have an increased chance of being awarded from the Happiness or Premium Boxes. Lucky Time usually lasts 48 or 96 hours. Lucky Time images appear in order of most recent. June 2017 and Story Book Lands DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Tangled Teaser LineAd 201706.jpg|Story Book Lands Lucky Time Teaser for Happy Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Maximus DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Tangled LineAd 201706.jpg|Story Book Lands Lucky Time for Happy Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Maximus May 2017 and Beauty and the Beast DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan BeautyAndTheBeast Teaser LineAd 201705.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Lucky Time Teaser for Romance Belle, Romance Beast, Lumiere, Gaston DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan RomanceBelleRomanceBeast LineAd 201705.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Lucky Time for Romance Belle and Romance Beast DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan LumiereGaston LineAd 201705.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Lucky Time for Lumiere and Gaston DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan RomanceBelleRomanceBeastLumiereGaston LineAd 201705.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Lucky Time for Romance Belle, Romance Beast, Lumiere, Gaston DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan KyloRenReyBB-8 LineAd 201705.jpg|Star Wars Lucky Time for Kylo Ren, Rey, BB-8 DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan HanSoloLukeChewbacca LineAd 201705.jpg|Star Wars Lucky Time for Han Solo, Luke, Chewbacca April 2017 and Fantasmic DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan HadesHerculesPrincePhillipFantasmicMickey Teaser LineAd 201704.jpg|Fantasmic Lucky Time Teaser for Hades, Hercules, Prince Phillip, Fantasmic Mickey DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan HerculesPrincePhillipFantasmicMickey LineAd 201704.jpg|Fantasmic Lucky Time for Hercules, Prince Phillip, Fantasmic Mickey DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Hades LineAd 201704.jpg|Fantasmic Lucky Time for Hades DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan HadesHerculesPrincePhillipFantasmicMickey LineAd 201704.jpg|Fantasmic Lucky Time for Hades, Hercules, Prince Phillip, Fantasmic Mickey DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CruellaMaleficentDragonCaptainHook LineAd 201704.jpg|Lucky Time for Cruella De Vil, Maleficent Dragon, Captain Hook DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan SoraRiku LineAd 201704.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Lucky Time for Sora and Riku March 2017 and Frozen DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CuteAnnaCuteElsa Teaser LineAd 201703.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time Teaser for Cute Anna and Cute Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CuteAnnaCuteElsa LineAd 201703.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Cute Anna and Cute Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CuteAnnaSummerOlafCuteElsa LineAd 201703.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Cute Anna, Summer Olaf, Cute Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan MoanaMaui LineAd 201703.jpg|Moana Lucky Time for Moana and Maui DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan MoanaMauiScar LineAd 201703.jpg|Moana, Maui, Scar Lucky Time February 2017 and Valentine's Day DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan ThreeMusketeers Teaser LineAd 201702.jpg|Three Musketeers Lucky Time Teaser for Three Musketeers Goofy, Three Musketeers Mickey, and Three Musketeers Donald DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan ThreeMusketeers LineAd 201702.jpg|Three Musketeers Lucky Time for Three Musketeers Goofy, Three Musketeers Mickey, and Three Musketeers Donald DisneyTsumTsum_LuckyTime_Japan_ThreeMusketeers_Screen_201702.jpg|Three Musketeers Lucky Time for Three Musketeers Goofy, Three Musketeers Mickey, and Three Musketeers Donald DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan SorcererMusketeerParadeMickey LineAd 201702.jpg|Lucky Time for Sorcerer Mickey, Three Musketeers Mickey, and Parade Mickey DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan PrincessDaisyNinjaDonald LineAd 201702.jpg|Lucky Time for Princess Daisy and Ninja Donald DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan ConcertMickeyMusketeers LineAd 201702.jpg|Lucky Time for Conductor Mickey, Three Musketeers Goofy, Three Musketeers Mickey, and Three Musketeers Donald January 2017 and Snow Festival DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan WhipPuffy LineAd 201701.jpg|Snow Festival Lucky Time for Whip and Puffy DisneyTsumTsum_LuckyTime_Japan_WhipPuffy_Screen_201701.png|Snow Festival Lucky Time for Whip and Puffy DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan WhipPuffyBaymax2-0Hiro LineAd 201701.jpg|Whip, Puffy, Baymax 2.0, and Hiro Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan QueenofHeartsScarBrideRapunzel Screen 201701.png|Queen of Hearts, Scar, and Bride Rapunzel Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan QueenOfHeartsScarBrideRapunzel LineAd 201701.jpg|Queen of Hearts, Scar, and Bride Rapunzel Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Baymax2-0Hiro LineAd 201701.jpg|Big Hero 6 Lucky Time for Baymax 2.0 and Hiro DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Baymax2-0HiroCinderellaSurpriseElsa LineAd 201701.jpg|Baymax 2.0, Hiro, Cinderella, and Surprise Elsa Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Baymax2-0HiroFashionableMadHatterJackSparrow LineAd 201701.jpg|Baymax 2.0, Hiro, Theatrical Mad Hatter, and Jack Sparrow Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Baymax2-0HiroMaleficentDragonUrsula LineAd 201701.jpg|Baymax 2.0, Hiro, Maleficent Dragon, and Ursula Lucky Time DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CinderellaSurpriseElsaFashionableMadHatterJackSparrowMaleficentDragonUrsula Screen1 201701.png|Cinderella, Surprise Elsa, Theatrical Mad Hatter, Jack Sparrow, Maleficent Dragon, and Ursula Lucky Time Category:Events Category:Lucky Time